


Just A Water To Go

by Bumble_Beckie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Sokka, Drive Through AU, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sokka has a Plan, Toph and Suki are along for the ride, Wholesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, customer service is hard, drive thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Beckie/pseuds/Bumble_Beckie
Summary: They were bored and warm and Suki had this silly idea that they should go and order water from a drive-through but Sokka had never meant to make him cry.orSokka is enamoured by the drive-through server who is having a meltdown.Based on a post by @incorrectzukka which you can findHere!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 646





	Just A Water To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> A small little one shot inspired by the lovely @incorrectzukka on tumblr!!  
> Sorry it is short but it is 2am and my energy is quickly depleting.  
> I really enjoyed writing this, hope you like the gay wholesome.
> 
> Bee ^-^

Sokka never meant to make him cry. Not at all. That was the last thing he wanted. Spirits, this boy is too gorgeous to be crying. Was he the only one who noticed those bright enrapturing tawny eyes? Apparently so. He never meant to make them brim with tears.  
  
They were bored and warm. It was something crazy like 35°C outside and Sokka's ass was practically melting onto the fake leather lining of the seats in his car. His thighs were literally stuck as his shorts weren't long enough to protect his legs from the sweat leaking onto the seat and gluing him there. They were bored and warm and Suki had this silly idea that they should go and order water from a drive-through.  
  
They were bored and warm and water seemed like the solution. Sokka was all for it and Toph thought it was the most hilarious thing that had happened all day as she wheezed out between laughs at the notion,  
  
"Imagine!" She laughed again, "you've been working all day, ha, and some fucking guy orders a single water. A single water. Spirits. Sokka do it. I dare you."  
  
Sokka decided not to mention that he was already going to do exactly that, too distracted by the sweat plastering him to the back of his seat.  
  
And that's how Sokka ended up here, at the drive-through of Tui and La's with a picture-perfect boy tearing up in the drive-through window. Well he's not entirely sure how he'd ended up causing the tears exactly. He honestly though it would be a harmless joke.  
  
"Just a water to go, please." He had said a moment ago and as the words fell out of his lips, he had watched the guys expression flick from the customer service smile to, confusion, to frustration, to exhaustion and now his eyes were leaking salty water and Sokka was panicking because this was not intended. This was not the plan. He turned around to look at Suki and Toph, almost pleading with a stare that said 'a gorgeous boy is breaking down in front of me, help' or at least he thought it did.  
  
Sokka looked back at the boy who is clearly not having a good day and is trying to think of any way to stop those shining eyes from dropping tears down his soft cheeks. Spirits Sokka, not the time to be ogling the man. Sokka had obviously paused for too long as the server started shaking his head and looked up at Sokka again, his eyes glistening with the dampness and a face full of utter confusion. The guy opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again before shaking the hair out from his eyes and asking,  
  
"Did- did you want fries with that?" he all but squeaked and Sokka couldn't help but burst out in laughter followed by Suki and Toph and even the guy himself. He gave Sokka a tiny smile that was nothing but adorable.  
  
"Uh," Sokka began before he'd eve decided what he was going to say, "What time's your shift end?" He asked and started to question what that even meant. Did he look like he was trying to flirt with this emotional wreck of the softest drive-through server he's ever seen in his life. Scrap that. Softest person has ever seen in his life. Sokka thought that then would have been the perfect time to drive away and leave this poor guy alone but before he got the chance, he answered quietly,  
  
"In fifteen minutes." And spirits above, could this boy get any more attractive. The soft hair and stunning scar were already breath-taking enough and then he just had to have this rough voice that made him swoon; Sokka could barely breathe at this point. He nodded and tried to give an encouraging smile before he heard a loud beep from behind him.  
  
Sokka jumped in his seat and pulled away from the drive-through. Fifteen minutes, he thought, that should be enough time.  
  
"Sokka, what's your plan?" Suki asked, laughing slightly as she did but happy to follow along with his shenanigans.  
  
"Sugar." He said and Suki just laughed harder at the absurdity of it all.  
  
Sokka had a the bare scraps of a plan but it was enough to spur him onwards as he dragged Toph and Suki to the nearest supermarket with one thing on his mind.  
  
He had just under 15 minutes to get the supplies. Supplies being ice cream, sweets and anything that piqued his fancy as they walked the aisles. They spent a little too long in the freezer section, basking in the refreshing chill of the air before dragging themselves to the counter with a basket of ice lollies, sour sweets and some twizzlers. Plus a few bottles of coke and juice for his friends as an apology for the random detour in their day.  
  
"Eh, not like we had anything planned!" Toph remarked as they made their way back to the car and set of in the direction of Tui and La's again. Not pulling into the drive-through this time, no. Sokka parked in the small carpark that sat behind the building and just as he pulled the handbrake, he saw the dark haired boy, that he'd stupidly asked for water from, exit from the staff door at the back. Sokka fumbled at the bag of items at his feet and picked out the ice lollies - which miraculously hadn't melted yet - and the sweets before making his way over to the boy.  
  
The server looked up at him, stared blankly for a moment and then scrunched his eyebrows together in slight disbelief. Sokka just held out a raspberry ice lolly in front of the boy, who took it hesitantly, and said,  
  
"Come on," before walking over to the curb by the car - which was conveniently placed under the shade of the tree at the side. Sokka sat down next to Toph, and Suki leaned against the car, both talking brightly about some film that Sokka hadn't seen. He glanced over to the guy and gave him his brightest smile with a tilt of his head to suggest that he come and sit down.  
  
He came closer and carefully sat down next to Sokka. The guy - Zuko, he had read off his name tag - sat close enough that Sokka could feel the heat radiating off his body, as if Sokka wasn't hot enough already.  
  
"I still haven't seen it yet," Sokka said absently, he thought they were talking about some Spiderman film and he enjoys watching them bicker about it he wasn't particularly interested.  
  
"Of course you haven't Snoozles, I'm not sure you've seen any Spiderman film." Toph remarked and Sokka barked a laugh before realising that he hadn't introduced himself to the boy that he'd kidnapped after work,  
  
"Sokka, by the way, I'm Sokka. Not Snoozles." Sokka said and offered a hand out to Zuko who hesitantly shook it. Oh La, his hands felt as soft as his face looked and he almost didn't want to pull away but that would me mildly creepy and his hands were sweaty anyway so he reluctantly let go.  
  
"Uh. Zuko here." He replied quietly, but Sokka was closer now so he could he that glorious roughness clearer. They sat quietly whilst the Suki and Toph continued talking about the latest Spiderman, which Sokka still had yet to learn about despite it being the sole topic for the last 5 minutes.  
  
"But at least Tom Holland is hot." Suki joked with Toph and to Sokka's surprise Zuko added,  
  
"Andrew Garfield is hot." Sokka choked on twizzler hanging from his mouth and tried quickly to cover it with a cough. He gave an apologetic smile to Zuko at his coughing fit as looked over to see a light blush rising to his cheeks and found himself reaffirming his earlier thoughts of adorable. Absolutely adorable.  
  
"Excuse me but A) I can't see them and B) I'm gay. Not really helping your argument here!" Toph smirked and flipped the middle finger, on both hands, in the general directions of Suki and Zuko.  
  
"Oh, that's Toph, and that's Suki." Sokka whispered to Zuko whilst pointing at them respectively.  
  
Once they'd finished their ice lollies and sweets - Sokka making sure to keep the memory of the pout Zuko pulled at the sour sweets stored for safe keeping - they relocated to a near buy park where they laid in the park staring at the sky. Luckily, for Sokka, the conversation moved on from Spiderman and he was able to contribute a little more, mostly adding dad jokes where possible.  
  
"Because I'm a fungi!" Sokka beamed.  
  
"Sokka, enough." Suki said but he could hear the affection in her voice.  
  
Zuko had laughed at the first joke he had made and Sokka had decided that his cheer up mission had gone successfully. But then he'd become addicted to that half-laugh that Zuko would huff out and found himself adding more jokes than usual, just to hear it again.  
  
They laid in the grass, the cool green blades giving some relief to the heat, which was thankfully beginning to wane, watching the skies gradually change from blues to pinks and oranges as the evening settled. Sokka could feel the wind start to pick up and the light begin to dim but the cool breeze was refreshing, and he was finding himself reluctant to leave. The warmth of Zuko's shoulder pressed against his and their hands brushing now and then had nothing to do with it at all, what are you talking about?  
  
Despite putting up as much resistance as he could, they eventually had to leave because they couldn't, as much as Sokka wanted to, stay there all night.  
  
"We're going." Suki had said, looking down at Sokka as he moped on the ground.  
  
"You can't, it's my car."  
  
"Then I'll drag you there." Toph argued and did quite literally drag him off the ground until he began to walk by himself. Sokka was continually impressed by the strength of the small girl.  
  
The car was quiet except for the music that played on the radio. The shadows formed by the arching trees created flickering light through the car and the road seemed to glow a gentle purple in the evening hues. Sokka almost felt like he was in a classic film scene. He dropped Suki and Toph off first, maybe because he knew where they lived, but maybe because he didn't want to say goodbye to the gorgeous coincidence that was Zuko.  
  
"Hey give us your phone, dozy." Suki asked. As she said that, Sokka looked over to the passenger seat to see Zuko resting his head against the window, looking ready to fall asleep as his eyes flickered, attempting to stay open. Sokka brought his eyes back to the road, reminding himself to focus.  
  
"Uh, sure." Zuko had said quietly and Suki took his phone and plastered in both hers and Toph’s number as Sokka pulled up to her house.  
  
"See you later." She said as she passed Zuko back his phone and bounced out of the car to her house. Sokka waited for her to get inside before doing the same for Toph.  
  
Then it was just him and Zuko. Zuko, the dark-haired boy with soft skin and tawny eyes. Zuko, the adorable emotional wreck whose laugh doesn't make a sound but is still the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard. Spirits. This is not some romance film, Sokka thought, trying to not get carried away. But his heart was telling him otherwise.  
  
"So, where to?" Sokka asked as he pulled out from Toph's drive. Sokka quietly followed the directions he was given whilst noticing the clouds quickly forming overhead. The grey slowly blocking off the beautiful colours of the sunset.  
  
"Looks like a storm’s coming." Sokka said absently. Zuko hummed in response.  
  
As the light shifted in the car, Sokka heard the inconsistent drops of rain on the metal roof as he drove along. The windscreen slowly being painted with small circles of water.  
  
He pulled up where Zuko pointed and smiled gently at him,  
  
"We have arrived." He said softly. Not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere that had settled. Sokka decided that he would follow Suki's lead,  
  
"Phone." Sokka said, holding put his hand palm up. Zuko looked puzzled at the hand for a moment before passing it over. Sokka quickly added his contact details and passed the phone back. Definitely not almost dropping it as his fingers touched Zuko's.  
  
"Uh," Zuko started hesitantly, looking at the floor, "thank you for today." He looked up at Sokka and gave him a small smile that almost felt personal, like it was his.  
  
"Anytime." He replied, as if he'd known Zuko for years.  
  
Zuko went to open the door before turning around, lunging over the gear stick and hugging Sokka. Sokka felt his chest constrict in surprise but then returned the hug, holding him tightly. For spirits sake, even his hair smelt amazing. Like sun touched grass and jasmine flowers. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but he thought that this must be pretty damned close.  
  
"It really meant a lot to me, thank you." Zuko whispered into his should and Sokka just hugged him tighter. As they held each other, for what felt like years but must have only been minutes, the pattering of rain sped up, building up to a full downpour that drowned any sound in the car.  
  
Zuko pulled away and looked at Sokka,  
  
"Message me." Sokka said quickly before he could go. Zuko nodded and then opened the door, jumped out, and slammed it shut behind him, legging it to the front door to get out of the heavy rain. Sokka watched, waiting for the door to close behind him.  
  
Sokka sat in the car, rain washing out any semblance of noise there was. The scent of damp grass and fresh air filtering through the air conditioning. Sokka took a deep breathe before driving home, grinning to himself.  
  
\---  
  
 **Unknown Number:** Hey, it's Zuko.  
  
 **Sokka:** Hey, did you get drenched?  
  
 **Zuko:** Just a little.  
  
 **Sokka:** Better than a lottle.  
  
 **Zuko:** I'm rolling my eyes at you rn.  
  
 **Sokka:** You better be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this mess.
> 
> I do the tumblr too, but there's no coherence there either so be warned:  
> Bee-Slytherpuff  
> Bumble-Beckie


End file.
